Shadow and Dark
by Little Ghost Girl
Summary: New mutants have joined the Brotherhood but they are not what they seem at all
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story! I hope you all like it! It should tie in with my other stories soon!

Love ye!

...

The brotherhood stood in front of Mystique shaking madly. They had just returned from a mission that failed miserably and now had to face the wrath of the shape shifter.

"You Failed AGAIN!" She snarled at the fearful boys "This is unacceptable! Why I trust you with simple tasks is beyond me!"

"B-but the X-"Fred tried to explain but was cut off by a cold glare.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE X-MEN!" She roared causing them all to flinch.

After a few deep breaths she turned to them with an evil smile.

"Pietro, I would like to see you and your sister alone"

Trust his friends to support him. Pietro grumbled as his 'friends' ran out of the room.

"I should punish you but while ye distracted them we got ourselves a reward even though you all failed" She smiled as if it was a compliment.

"What?" Pietro asked. This never happened.

"While you all were being beaten I found someone with a very powerful mutation" She explained.

"We didn't mess up?" he asked excitedly before being yelled in the face.

"NO YOU IDIOT! You did mess up! I was the one that found him!" Mystique glared.

"Well where is the mutant?" Wanda asked as she sat comfortably in her chair. She was never yelled at by Mystique mostly because she fought the hardest when it came to battles.

Mystique smiled at her before whipping her head around to glare at the boy once more before walking out

"The mutant should be here tomorrow and make sure you clean this dump!" Mystique called "Oh and Pietro"

"Yes Ma'am?" he asked straightening up as if he was talking to a General.

"You will be in charge" She told him

"REALLY? YES! He'll have to do everything I ask! And-"

"NO! He will do nothing of the sort but If he gets hurt or in trouble... It's on you and he must go on every mission so good luck" Mystique laughed as she left

...

"So you're the newbie?" Sabretooth smirked at the boy. Victor towered over the small form his shadow casting a large black blanket over the boy.

"Ya! So what?" The boy snapped. He was obviously uncomfortable in this situation. He was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans with grey sneakers. His Brown eyes were filled with anger and fear as Sabretooth bared his sharp teeth.

"I'd be careful with what I say runt" He growled "I am the one stuck with the job of takin you to the Brotherhood so you better keep off my bad side or we might have a little 'accident' on the way there"

"IF we have an 'accident' I'll make sure to melt you bike and make a tombstone outta it for ya!" The boy glared.

Sabretooth blinked. Did this CHILD even know who he was! Snatching the boy by the hoodie, Sabretooth brought him eye to eye with himself.

"Now listen here you punk, I am stronger than you, faster than you and more powerful than you and before you say anything just remember that I can control my powers and you can't" Sabretooth glared at the boy who started to shake slightly

"I CAN control my po-" "Then why are you coming to the Brotherhood"

That shut the boy up and make him realise that Sabretooth was in charge and NOT to disobey him.

The boy went silent as Sabretooth started to walk with the boy still in his claws. "Now let's go. I don't want to be there when those morons get home from school"

"Are they...bad?" the boy asked staring at the ground.

"Pppfft! They try to be bad but they are a bunch of idiots!" Sabretooth scoffed

"Do they know I'm coming?" the small boy asked

"Yes boy! Get ready for a whole different meaning to 'stupid idiots'"

...

Pietro loved being the fastest guy alive but right now he really didn't like it. He kept looking at the clock every 5 minutes. Well... 5 minutes to him but because of his mutation 5 minutes to him was 10 seconds to others. The torture of waiting was killing him! He wanted to get home and see the new mutant that he would be in charge of!

Part of Pietro wished it was an older dude so that he could feel more powerful but the other part of him wished it was a girl! They needed a girl around the place! Wanda didn't count cause she was family so they needed a woman!

Pietro started to chew on his lower lip and bite his nails. He wasn't going to last! He was going to get a heart attack at this rate! He could imagine the headlines!

_Local stud Pietro __Maximoff dies after heart attack_

_In other news a new hot girl joins the Brotherhood and kicks X-men ass!_

Pietro wouldn't let that happen he would survive this day and meet the new mutant! Even if it was the last thing he did!

_RIIINNG!_

Pietro blinked at the noise. Well that was embarrassing!

Pietro didn't dwell on it as he ran out the door just about holding back on his mutation until he reached the doors then he was off like a rocket.

...

When the rest of the Brotherhood got home they were greeted with a string of curses from Pietro.

"WHERE IS HE?" The speedster yelled.

"Calm down! Maybe he's not here yet!" Wanda rolled her eyes.

Fred walked into the Kitchen. After school he would go home, make a snack, watch TV and go to bed. Homework wasn't important to him. Food was.

As he plated up his sandwich, he smiled proudly before walking into the living room ready to sit down, He could hear his friends arguing but like homework didn't see it as important. He set down him sandwich and was ready to sit down until he noticed the small figure lying on the couch.

It was a small boy with Dark Brown hair in a Blue hoodie and jeans fast asleep on the couch.

It took Fred a minute to comprehend the little 14 year old sitting in his spot.

"Hey guys?" He called.

Toad, who was laughing at the fight, was the only one who didn't ignore him.

"What's up?" He asked hopping in.

Fred only pointed to the boy not really seeing an explanation to really make sense of it.

"Oh..." Toad's eyes widened at the sight "GUYS! SOMEONE'S BOKEN IN!" He then yelled.

Pietro, Lance and Wanda walked into the room just in time to see the young boy sit up.

He yawned cutely as he stretched his arms above his head before bringing them down and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then dropped one of his arms while the other continued to rub one of his eyes, opening it half way to look around. His brown eyes widened at the sight of Fred who was staring at him.

"AH!" The boy screamed as he jumped back with a fright.

Fred backed away "Sorry little guy!"

Pietro was in deep thought.

The new mutant was not a girl.

Not an older guy.

A little boy...

This worked out... great! This boy would be like his little brother! He always wanted one of those! He would be the best big brother ever!

The boy let out a breath before looking at all of them.

"Hi" He said giving a small wave.

"What are you doing in MY House?" Toad attempted to sound tough.

"What? But Sabretooth said-" The boy tried to explain.

"Wait Sabretooth? NO WAY! Is he here now?" Toad asked fearfully.

"No! He left a while ago... are you the Brotherhood?"

"Yes! I'm glad to meet you I'm going to in charge of you! My name is Pietro!" The speedster announced "Andthat'sFred,Wanda,LanceandToad" He rushed "Who are you?"

"Uhh..." The boy mumbled not really understanding a lot of what Pietro just said "I'm Spence Checkson"

"Great! Well I guess I'll show you around!" Pietro smiled as he grabbed Spence's arm "Bye guys back later!" He called before running off with a very confused Spence.

"I bet this is going to lead to trouble" Wanda mumbled as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"THIS is our school?" Spence asked pointing to the building in front of them.

"Yep... wouldn't worry about it too much" Fred shrugged waddling into the school with toad following.

"Wow... ummm..." Spence mumbled eyeing the school nervously.

Pietro appeared beside him placing his arm around Spence's shoulders. "Don't be nervous! Just think of it as your old school!"

"Well... I never went to school.." Spence explained "I was... home schooled..." Spence went quiet before grabbing his bag and running into school with a sudden burst of excitement "And ANYTHING will be better that that!"

Pietro grinned chasing his new little brother into the school.

...

It was so intimidating. The tall students, the muscled football players, the thin cheerleaders and then there just him standing in the middles completely struck with awe. Never had he seen a place like this before he was always in that-

Shaking his head, Spence carefully walked through the crowd wanting to see more of this new area but instead walked into another student.

"Hey! Watch it!" the girl scolded. Her brown hair was up in a pony tail and bangs framed her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Spence quickly explained feeling like an idiot for walking into someone the very first 10 minutes in this school.

"It's ok! You're new right?" She smiled as she picked up her books. Spence helped feeling that it was the least he could do after knocking her over.

"Ya! This school is very big... I'm Spence!" he introduced handing her the books.

"I've bigger! Trust me! I'm Kitty" She smiled taking the books.

"I'm really sorry I-"Spence was cut off when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't apologise to HER" Pietro hissed.

"Wha-"Spence couldn't even finish his question as Pietro dragged him off.

Pietro dragged him to a huge set of doors that for some reason reminded Spence of the gates of hell.

"Before you can go to class you have to register!" Pietro smiled, his angry expression suddenly vanishing.

"Ok" Spence shrugged as he tried to open the door but just as he was about to push it open Pietro stopped him

"ARE YOU INSANE! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Pietro almost shouted.

"Huh?" Spence asked clearly confused

"The principal is EVIL! She is the meanest most heartless person alive and-"

"Is standing right here" A tall thin lady growled.

Spence thought that Pietro was going to wet himself.

"Uhh..." was all that came out of Pietro's mouth as he stared at her in fear.

"Goodbye Mr. Maximoff" She slowly growled that sent shivers down Spence's spine.

Pietro didn't have to be asked twice as he shot off at such speed that Spence thought he was using his powers.

"Now, Mr. Checkson, Please follow me" She smiled wickedly.

Spence gulped as he entered the giant room. It was very plain besides for the huge desk and chairs.

"Mr. Checkson, This is your time table. I trust you will be able to follow it" She asked handing him a sheet.

Not wanting to be in the room longer that he had to Spence nodded.

"Good" She smiled still appearing wicked.

After that she told him how to get around the school and the times for Lunch and Home. She gave him a number for his locker and walked him through the school rules.

"Now... a little advice Mr. Checkson. I know about your friends' behaviour in this school and I wouldn't want you to get involved because being involved in their shenanigans will land you in SERIOUS trouble" She threatened.

"Y-yes" Spence hoped to god that that was the answer she was looking for.

"Good. Now get to class" She ordered pointing her long skinny finger towards the door.

Spence rushed out of there, making a note that she was VERY Scary.

Spence quickly sorted out his books before running to class. After spending a long time searching, Spence finally found his Science class. As he opened the door, Spence couldn't help but notice that the room went quiet as he was met by staring from the students and the man standing at the front of the class.

"Ahh. Hi?" Spence could not for the life of him think of anything else to say.

"Hello. Are you the new boy?" The man asked with a welcoming smile.

Spence smiled back feeling more relaxed "Ya. Sorry I was getting registered"

"That's alright, please take a seat next to Jamie" The man gestured in the direction of a boy in the second row.

"Thanks" Spence took a seat next to Jamie realising that there were a lot of vacant seats around him. Thinking nothing of it he sat right beside the boy and took out his books.

Once the lesson began he could hear whispering behind him.

"New kids sitting beside that loser, that's a mistake!" a bitchy voice giggled behind him. Spence glared straight ahead not wanting to alert attention but also wanting to make the girl stop. Spence felt really bad when the Jamie's shoulders slumped a little.

After class, Jamie walked out first while everyone else talked to their friends. Spence followed him feeling guilty that he hadn't stood up for him. Sure he didn't know the guy but he should've done something!

"Hey!" Spence greeted attempting to walk beside the boy but stopped as the boy stopped.

The boy stood as if waiting for Spence to move pass him by, but when Spence stood with him he blinked in surprise.

"Me?" Jamie asked.

"Yes you!" Spence smiled warmly.

"Umm... Hi" Jamie greeted back.

"I'm Spence!"

"I know! I'm-"

"Jamie! I know!" Spence grinned.

Jamie seemed to deflate a little. "Oh... you heard about me..."

"No, Dude! I just sat beside you in that class!" Spence laughed

"Oh..OH!" Jamie started to laugh "Sorry!"

"No Prob! Hey what's your next class?"

"History"

"Cool! Mine's-"Spence took out his time table "History as well!"

"Great!" Jamie smiled "I'll show you there!"

Jamie and Spence became good friends after that. They had all the same classes and Jamie was kind enough to show Spence around. Spence was able to ignore the whispering in each class room even though it made him shake with anger. Luckily it was lunch now and free time.

"Well that was a fun day!" Spence rolled his eyes.

"It gets better!" Jamie promised.

"Does the food get better?" Spence asked as something was dumped on his plate.

"Sadly, no" Jamie chuckled "That's why I bring packed"

Spence really didn't want to get sick on his first day of school and since his friends were in detention, Spence decided to throw away his 'lunch' and grab the least stale looking roll he could find.

"Hey! Let's eat outside!" Spence suggested staring out the window to the sunny outdoors. Something he was staring a lot at through each class.

"Sure!"

...

"How am I going to survive?" Spence asked at the end of the day.

"Oh come on! English isn't that ba-""The woman gave out to me for not having my homework done on the very first English class I ever had! She HATES me!"

Spence and Jamie walked out of the school with heavy bags.

"We have so much homework!" Jamie complained "I thought since you were new they'd let us off!"

"You should've gone to my classes! We got double this and if we didn't get it done within the hour we were-"Spence quickly caught himself before finishing his sentence.

"Were?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow at Spence's odd behaviour.

"-Given detention" Spence lied. He didn't like lying to people he thought as friends but the lie in this case was better than the truth.

"JEEZE! That's harsh!" Jamie exclaimed in disbelief.

Before they could continue in their conversation the girl Spence had bumped into this morning started calling Jamie.

"JAMIE!" Kitty called waving him over to herself and a group of older people.

"Gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" Jamie waved as he ran towards the group.

Spence waved back and started to walk back to the house.

He could feel eyes on him as he walked and turned to see the group that called Jamie over staring at him.

It made him uncomfortable but he waved anyway before walking away. He could feel them continue to stare and Spence didn't like that. Part of him wanted to turn around and shout but thought otherwise; after all he was going against the X-Men soon and really didn't want to fight where it wasn't needed.

...

"Spence! Where were you!" Pietro asked as he ran in the door in a panic.

"I was at school and then walked home" Spence answered not really understanding what was wrong.

"We were meant to drive you!" Lance told him.

"OH! Sorry! I usually walked from where I'm from" Spence shrugged.

Pietro sighed before walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch. "I'm going to sleep!"

"What about homework?" Spence asked only to be answered by the group laughing at him except for Lance and Wanda.

"No one does homework!" Fred laughed.

"Everyone who passes does" Lance commented leaving the room.

"HEY!" The three yelled.

Spence smiled as he grabbed his bag deciding he wanted to pass his tests.

...

Spence was actually amazed on how easy his home work was. He was done in 45 minutes! Smiling proudly he left his room to see the others and his 'big brother'.

Walking into the living room he was met by a tall blue lady with red hair. His friends were lined up like soldiers even Lance. Wanda was just standing beside them like she had nothing better to do.

"Hello, Shadow" She grinned wickedly that reminded Spence of the principal.

"Hi... My name is Spe-"

"That is your code name and this is your suite" She told him throwing a bag at him "Get ready I have a mission for you"

Spence wanted to ask the lady who she was but he friends were shaking their head and miming 'No' so he thought otherwise and decided to obey.

The suite was actually very comfortable. It was just a plain dark blue jump suite with a loose hood and thick brown gloves like you would see a blacksmith have and black boots.

"Ah..." Spence really had no words for his suite all the others had specially designed ones except for Wanda and Fred who just wore regular clothes in their own style.

"This suite will allow you to move freely. Which is what is required for your power" The blue lady explained.

"Oh ok! Thank you" Spence smiled finally understanding.

"Now your mission is to lure the X-men into the mall and surprise them with an attack" She explained.

"Mystique, we did this before. It didn't work out so well" Lance told her.

"Yes but I want Shadow to surprise them" She smiled.

It took Spence a moment to realise she meant him. "Really?"

"Yes" She smiled wickedly.

...

Shadow watched his friends destroy the mall and loot any valuables.

Shadow himself never went to a 'mall' so was just as happy wandering around and staring at objects such as the iPhone.

Sure he heard about it but he NEVER saw one.

All this fun was put to a stop when he heard a loud voice boom

"Alright give up now and save us the trouble of kicking your ass!"

Shadow ran to where the voice was. It was a group of people standing at the entrance on the ground floor. Shadow just waited on the second floor balcony beside them. They looked familiar, especially the brunette girl... Oh my god!

That girl was Kitty! And the rest of them were those people from school! Why were they here? Are they mutants? Jamie wasn't with them which Shadow was grateful for he didn't want to hurt him.

Maybe they were here on their side?

"Shut up, Summers!" Pietro snapped.

No, apparently they were the X-Men.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" the guy with sunglasses mocked.

And suddenly there was a fight.

As part of the plan, Shadow didn't get involved until Toad gave the signal. His friends were doing ok but they were going to lose. The two groups separated and the Brotherhood where the only side that seemed to be out of breath. Blob out cold on top of Quicksilver who was struggling to get out from under.

Shadow decided to join because he felt that either Toad had forgotten or was too stubborn to give it and allow Shadow to help, but before he could he felt an arm wrap around his waist and in the blink of an eye he was on the ground floor with the X-Men feeling very dizzy.

He was aware of a German accent speaking but he was too dizzy to reply. When he finally regained his balance he realised that all the X-Men were staring at his face. With the light, his hood did little to hide his face, leaving it open for anyone to see.

The guy in glasses stared at him before turning and glaring at the Brotherhood.

"A little boy? Seriously? How low are you?" He growled.

"HEY!" Shadow yelled struggling in the grip of the blue fuzzy guy.

"What?" A black teen with white hair asked poking him in the chest "What can you do?"

Shadows crawled onto the boys face, covering his face from the tip of the nose up. Darkness formed around the X-Men until they rose above them and attached themselves to Shadows hand. Shadow grunted as he ripped himself from the grip and waved his hand sending all the darkness into the X-Men and crashing them into a wall.

The fuzzy guy, Kitty and the Red-head Shadow made sure to knock out as he held them to the wall.

"That's what I can do!" Shadow smiled. Even though they were in a well lit area the shadows on his face never disappeared. He liked this. His powers were in control for once. He was never able to do this before every time he did he would always lose his control and something weird would happen. He only started to lose control after-

"Good Work!" Quicksilver appeared throwing his arm around his shoulder, knocking him out of his thought.

"Great job little Buddy!" Blob smiled

Shadow grinned, he was so happy! But something was wrong. Looking at the darkness covering the X-Men he noticed it was fading.

Shadow's eyes widened. NO! He just had control!

"Guys!" Shadow alerted attention to his quickly fading shadows. "Get outta here! I'll try and keep it up!"

They all made a break for it except for Quicksilver.

"Pietro! Get out!" Shadow told him.

"Don't worry I can out run them!" Quicksilver smiled cockily "I'll get us both out!"

Shadow couldn't answer. He felt so tired and cold. There was an agonising pain shooting up his spine and he knew he couldn't hold onto the darkness much longer.

"Shadow?" Quicksilver asked seeing his friend wobble on the spot before toppling over. "SHADOW!"

In a flash Pietro was out of there leaving the X-Men behind.

...

Spence shot up on the couch, breathing heavily. Again he couldn't control his powers and again trying lead to pain. He briefly thought it was what his parents did but the pain was more physical than mental now and he couldn't be hurt by his parents still now that he was away.

Sighing he stood up and stretched his sore muscles before walking into the kitchen to get food.

He ate quickly feeling sore and tired still but continued his way to the hall wanting to find his friends. It was very quiet and he didn't like that, usually the place was full of noise.

It was really quiet and Spence was just starting to get used to it when the phone rang causing him to jump.

Glaring at the devise he stumbled over to it realising that there was a lot of messages on the machine.

Picking it up, he mumbled a small hello before yawning loudly.

"SPENCE! You're awake!" Pietro's voice yelled from the other end of the phone waking Spence up.

"Ya! Where are you guys?" He asked wincing as his back ached.

"At School"

"WHAT! I'M LATE JESUS I-""Calm down we explained that you fell down the stairs due to our 'recklessness' What does that even mean?" Pietro asked slightly insulted.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Bro! You were out cold! I've called you every hour to see it you were awake! What happened?"

"I don't know this sometimes happens since I left home..." Spence explained

"Maybe you need to go back there-""NO!"

Spence did not want to go back to THAT place ever again.

"Alright... I'll be home in an hour ok?" Pietro explained softly.

"Thanks...Wait aren't you meant to be in class?"

"Like history's more important than you!"

Spence chuckled feeling woozy again "ok. I'll see you later I'm going to get some more sleep"

"Feel better!" Pietro's happy voice replied as he hung up.

Walking back Spence felt like he was going to collapse. But before he could reach the couch, as he was too tired to go upstairs to his room, the phone rang once again.

Figuring it was Pietro checking up he snatched up the phone.

"Pietro, you just called like 40 seconds ago!" Spence grumbled tiredly wanting sleep more than ever.

No reply came.

"Hello?"

"Hello"

"Who is this?" Spence asked feeling like he was being pranked by one of the Brotherhood

"Don't worry I'm not the Brotherhood Spence" an old voice said calmly.

"Who is this!" Spence nearly yelled not liking this man.

"My name is Charles-"Spence had enough of this guy and slammed the phone down. For the next hour he ignored all the calls knowing it would be the same guy and even if it was Pietro he could explain why he didn't answer when he got home.

Just as the phone calls stopped for the best part of 20 minutes, Spence relaxed, close to sleep when someone knocked on the door.

Growling in frustration, Spence stumbled over and opened the door. Keeping his eyes closed to block out the light and keep some chance of sleep.

"First of all, I'm happy with my religious beliefs and would not like to convert to whatever you are.

Secondly, whatever crap you have save it, I got no money.

And lastly, if I owe you money, the check is in the mail" Spence then tried to shut the door but it was difficult when someone grabs it and forces it open.

"HEY!" Spence yelled.

"We would like a chat" A voice growled.


End file.
